Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept is directed to a method and apparatus directed to mounting a punching bag or related exercise equipment.
Description of the Related Art:
Punching bag mounts are used to mount a punching bag to a ceiling in a structure. One problem with such mounts is that due to the repeated blows on the bag when it is being used for exercise, such vibrations can cause trauma and ultimately damage to the structure.
What is needed is a mechanism which can enable a punching bag its full functionality but reduce the amount of trauma on the surrounding structure.